Ginny's AU: Sorcerers Stone
by mysteriousfanboy
Summary: What would happen if Ginny was in Harry's year at Hogwarts instead of Ron? Romance is early, but Mrs.Weasley doesn't like Harry! HG first fic also first in series of seven


A/N: First, this is my first fanfic, but i am confident that it has a strong and compelling plot. Part of this is because the main plot, for now at least, follows Rawlings original works. If you have any suggestions though im open. Secondly, this story takes place in an alternate universe in which there is a major cast difference. Instead of following Ron onto the Hogwarts Express, Ron is the youngest Weasely. Well, you might ask, who takes his place? If you were smart you guessed Ginny. And if you did, you were correct. Finally, since Ginny is the major difference in the plot of this seven story series, we will assume everything up to this point has gone the way they did in Rawlings original work. O, that reminds me i own nothing, not even very much of the plot. I do however, own two gryffindors youll first find in the Hogwarts Express chapter.

Chapter 1: Platform Nine and Three-Quarters

There he was, at Kings cross looking at the departures board (A/N : i know thats what they call it at an airport not sure about trains though). The only noise he could hear aside from the trains was Uncle Vernons laughter as he drove off.

When he found his way to platform ten, he hoped desperately to find some sign of the platform supposedly carrying the hogwarts express. But there wasnt a platform nine and 3/4. his wizard money wasn't anygood here and he couldn't get a cab back to the dursleys house even if hed wanted to. Harry was about to give up all hope when he saw a girl.

Harry immediately seemed to be drawn to her. There was something familiar about her, as though they had met before. _No,_said a voice in the back of his head_ even though shes got the red hair, (_as did the rest of her family)_the eyes are all wrong. HARRY! Snap out of it, youve got bigger things to deal with right now._ although he said this, he seemed to ignore his own advice. It seemed to Harry later on to be a miracle that after fifteen minutes neither the gir,l any of her four brothers, or their mother did not notice his almost stalking behavior. _Wait _he said to himself, _do they have an owl?_

As far as he knew, it wasn't every day that two people around the same age had the same unusual pet. He was especially hopeful after hearing the pretty girls mother use the word muggle.

After about ten minutes of observing this redheaded family walk all the way to the aforementioned platforms (he had been walking back towards the parking lot), he finally decided to ask about the platform and Hogwarts.

As he walked towards the busy family he began to get nervous, mainly, because of the young girl. Unfortunately, his nervousness manifested itself in the form of his yelling to their mother in a rather loud voice "Excusememaamareyouawitch?" as he tripped over himself. His sudden lack of momentum caused Hedwigs cage to fly off the top of his cart.

The girls twin brothers put Hedwig back on the cart as the oldest brother and their mother helped Harry to his feet all the while the plump woman whispering in his ear " What are you boy, stupid? Not only did you ask a question to which you obviously knew the answer, but on top of that, with being so loud, every muggle within fifty yards is staring at us now how do you expect your self and my children to make the train on time?"

"I - I'm sorry I just was -" thats when the womans daughter broke in.

"Mum! relax! its obvious that its..."

"Harry"

"That its Harry's first year like mine. My names Ginny by the way."

"Wait a second! Your Harry Potter!its such an -"

Ginnys mother chose this moment to cut in "Ten minutes till the bloody train leaves!"

"Fine, we're going!" yelled Ginny. "Follow my lead, Harry."

Then, with that she took her cart and started running full speed at a brick column. Harry thought she was crazy and winced just as her cart should have made contact. He thought he must be dreaming because when he looked again, Ginny was gone.

"Are you going then?" asked the youngest boy. "Apparently not" he muttered as he did the same thing his older sister had just done,except without the cart of course.

Finally, Harry had cleared his head enough to go through the wall and it was the first time a form of magic wasn't completely foriegn to him which made him smirk to himself as he realized his accomplishment.

The Hogwarts Express was a red and black train, and although it looked like an old fashioned steam engine, Harry was quite sure that it ran on some type of magic.

After Ginnys twin brothers came onto the platform and laoded their luggage onto the train they offered to help Ginny and Harry. "Hi," said one. "I'm Fred Weasley and this is George Weasley, obviously. We're in our third year. You're lucky our Mum didn't get ahold of you over here as opposed to on the side with the Muggles, Harry."

"Yeah, we've got these enchanted earplugs that lower her voice about three octaves when she yells," George added.

Soon after, they heard someone say "Oy! Fred! George! Over here!"

"Well that's Lee, we'd better go. Nice meeting you."

After about five minutes of akward silence (A/N: Abraham Lincoln!), Harry muttered "Uh thank you for stopping your mum from killing me."

"Oh! I forgot to say goodbye to my Mum! Be right Back."

Two minutes later Harry Got up to use the restroom. Talking to ginny was making him nervous.

On his way back to the compartment he overheard the Weasley boys saying their last goodbyes to their mother.

"Now, boys you be good. By the way i saw the way that Harry Potter was looking at Ginny so you make sure he doesn't do anything to much like his father did at school."

"What was that like, Mum?"

" Like a Dog in heat."

"Mum- hes Harry bloody Potter."

"Slill, if you knew James back then..."

Harry found this revalation somewhat unbelieveable in that he always thoght of his parents as good, kind people. Also, he could see where Mrs. Weasely would be worried about her daughter but describing him as a possible dog in heat was a bit overboard. Besides, that wasn't what his feelings for Ginny were about. Wait a second, feelings for Ginny? He hadn't said twenty words to the girl and had known her for less than a day. It was true, he couldn't take his mind off that red hair and calm smile, but he was only eleven.

These and many other thoughts about his parents, heritage, and Hogwarts raced through his mind ashe made his way back to his and Ginnys compartment. But he soon realized that he and Ginny would not be alone in their compartment on board the Hogwarts Express.


End file.
